


Deaths Spawn 1: Taken

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-27
Updated: 2004-06-27
Packaged: 2018-10-07 02:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10350819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Spoilers: "In the Line of Duty"Season: Some time between beginning of 3 and 5Summary: A new race spells trouble for everyone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Stargate SG-1 Fanfiction - Deaths Spawn 1: Taken

##  Deaths Spawn 1: Taken

##### Written by Confushi Sushi  
Comments? Write to us at confushi_sushi@hotmail.com

  * SPOILERS: 202 ITLOD 
  * SUMMARY: A new race spells trouble for everyone. 
  * SEASON: Some time between beginning of 3 and 5 
  * R [D] [V]



* * *

Krell Nehas stood before the giant stone ring, hiding his trepidation. He could show no fear if he wished to meet with the gods upon his death, which was imminent. Krell felt honored to be selected for his duty; to sacrifice ones self for the glory of his people was the highest calling. Hail the Yuuzhan Vong. Dore Vong pratte.

Priests to Yun Yuzzhan, highest god, stood behind him, preparing for his embrace into death. A Beldak, a creature shaped for use as an altar, stood a short distance from the ring, porous top surface longing for the blood that would soon feed it. Krell of Domain Nehas had one simple mission, activate the ring. Touch the device of the infidels.

Technology was an abomination, an affront to the gods, a mockery of life. To use… machines was of the highest heresy one could commit, and required much atonement to return to the grace of the gods. But so far the shapers were unable to mimic this technological relic, so compromises were made. A warrior was chosen to activate the device, and immediately after sacrificed to the gods. This time it was Krell’s honor to serve.

Standing tall, and bringing his fist up sharply to the opposite breast, Krell acknowledged his commander as he walked up the stone steps to the large circle, stopping before the control device. Disgust and revulsion evident with each contact, he activated the 7 symbols that designated the destination of the many soldiers and shapers and priests behind him, ships also en route to the planet in question. The center of the circle shot blue waves outward, quickly sucking the torrent back into the center to create a calm, rippling surface. The party began to move out to their destination.

Krell walked purposefully to the Beldak, humbly taking the couffee, a living double-edged knife that the head priest held before him. Standing on the altar, he listened as the priests chanted the prayers to Yun Yuzzhan, great god who gave of himself to make the universe.

"I die with honor." Krell stated simply as he stabbed the knife through his scarred chest and into his heart, relishing in the instant of searing pain before the life ebbed out of him. He collapsed, the Beldak greedily consuming his life fluids as they poured from his body. Krell’s final thoughts were that of joy for his part in wiping this galaxy clean of infidels.

*

"The Goa’uld have encountered a new race, apparently from outside of the galaxy." The Tok’ra Jacob Carter stated to those gathered before them in the SGC briefing room: General Hammond, Colonel Jack O’Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Doctor Daniel Jackson, and Teal’c. "These aliens call themselves the Yuuzhan Vong."

"Are they allying themselves with the snakeheads?" O’Neill asked.

"No, they have made several attacks, successfully, against multiple System Lords. Our agents report that their ships resemble asteroids in composition and profile. The first few attacks were pure slaughters, the Goa’uld didn’t know they were under attack until half their fleet was obliterated." Jacob responded.

"I fail to see the problem with this." General Hammond told his old friend.

"There wouldn’t be, but these attacks don’t simply stop with the Goa’uld. These aliens are attacking anything that is in the way of their goals, whatever they may be. Several planets aligned with the Tok’ra have been taken over as well."

"We appreciate the update, but I don’t believe you came here just to warn us about these guys." Daniel added.

"No. When these Yuuzhan Vong showed up, they hit hard and fast, establishing a sort of toehold in our galaxy. There are outposts around their established territory, and our scouts have found one relatively new one. We were hoping to borrow SG-1 for a joint recon mission and figure out what they are up to hopefully." Jacob told them.

"If these guys are the threat you say they are then I don’t see how we can refuse." Hammond informed him.

"Good, Nethat and I will be joining them on this mission. We just want to get around their base, pick up any info we can on numbers and types of armament and anything like that we can get our hands on. Anything we can learn about how they operate would be immensely useful."

*

SG-1, along with Jacob and Nethat stepped out of the Stargate onto P3X 934, the MALP that had preceded them sitting dormant on the altar that held the Stargate. There were no guards around the Stargate, which was puzzling and disconcerting. Why they would not find it necessary to defend the Stargate they could not even begin to guess.

After sending the MALP back to Earth, they split into 2 groups. O’Neill, Teal’c, and Nethat in the first group that would keep westerly of the outpost, Daniel, Sam, and Jacob scouting out the eastern side.

The immediate area around the Stargate was forest, so the teams went there separate ways into the thick trees, wary of patrols or anything else the enemy might have waiting for them. Sam took point in her group, followed by Jacob, with Daniel bringing up the rear. With her MP-5 at ready, she cautiously scanned the surrounding brush for any signs of movement, the whole time wondering what they would find. They didn’t even have a basic description of these aliens themselves, none of the Tok’ra operatives were ever in a position to receive such information, and she was doubting that even the Goa’uld had had a chance to look their enemy in the face. Not knowing what exactly to look out for was highly distressing, but with the nature of ‘gate travel Sam doubted she ever really knew what to look for.

With regular check-ins from the other team, Sam and her group had so far passed without even seeing any signs of the enemy. She guessed that it was not much farther until they came into view of the outpost, and from there who knows what.

"Tral nogal!" A shout came from behind them. Turning they saw a large humanoid charging at them, a spear weapon twirling at his side. It had blue hued skin, and wore a fleshy red colored armor that looked like it could have belonged to a crab or some such creature previously. Before Sam could react, Jacob shot the charging alien with his zat, but the energy weapon failed to incapacitate the warrior, he merely stumbled and continued on his charge. The second shot had the desired effect, and the creature fell limply to the forest floor, skidding to a halt feet away from the group.

"A Yuuzhan Vong I take it." Sam almost muttered.

"That would be a safe assumption. I don’t think he was yelling to warn us he was coming." Jacob responded, motioning for them to move on before more came to check on their friend. Unfortunately the entire forest seemed to resound with the thudding of feet closing in on their position, and no direction appeared to afford safety or respite.

Another of the aliens crashed into sight, pulled something out of a bandoleer hanging from his shoulder and flung it at the trio. Sam pushed Daniel out of the way and watched as the projectile splattered against a nearby tree, leaving a hearty dent in the wood. Bringing her gun to bear, Sam fired on the alien as it charged with another of the spear weapons. The bullets slowly chipped at the armor, forcing her to aim for its head if she hoped to stop it. Luckily her shot ran true and dropped the alien with a hole in its right cheek. It was then that she could see the spear weapon was some sort of snake.

More Yuuzhan Vong crashed into view, crying out in their language and descending upon the group. Daniel and Sam fired upon one alien, dropping it before it could come within range with its spear. Jacob felled a second with 2 zat blasts. A third made it through and was charging at Sam, weapon held for a forceful swipe meant to open her belly. Sam couldn’t dodge the attack, so she brought her gun to block the blow. Instead of clanging heavily against the barrel of Sam’s weapon, the alien’s spear cleaved through it with hardly any resistance, but Sam was able to back away to reduce the seriousness of the wound as the flattened tail of the snake ripped open her stomach.

Daniel recovered from the shock and shot the alien with his pistol, causing it to crumple to the ground. Sam looked in surprise at the 2 pieces of her now useless gun clenched in her hands, and proceeded to drop both before succumbing to gravity herself.

"Sam!" She heard her dad cry. She was feeling so disconnected she didn’t realize when she hit the ground. Then her body seemed to register the wound it had received, and pain flooded over her.

"We have to move before more come." Daniel told Jacob. Sam’s face was screwed up against the pain and her hands covered her bleeding wound, fatigues already a sickly red around her abdomen. "We can’t help her if we’re dead." Daniel added when Jacob hesitated.

"Yeah. Sam, you’re gonna have to hold on for us. Ok?" Jacob told her.

"’K" Sam replied weakly. Jacob gathered her into his arms and they ran to find a safe place to treat her, in the opposite direction of the continual cries they heard coming out. Fortunately they found a nearby cave that was hidden by brush. It was only Jacob’s keen eyesight, thanks to Selmak, that was able to spot it. It was deeper than he would have thought, and the back curved away from the entrance.

Daniel pulled out his flashlight, hoping the turn in the tunnel would prevent it from being noticed from outside, and shone it onto Sam’s wound so that Jacob could treat it. First he opened her vest and jacket and opened them, leaving the black T-shirt, sticky with blood, clinging to her belly.

"Ok, Sam. I’m gonna have to pull your shirt up a bit. It’s gonna hurt, but you have to try and be quiet." Jacob warned her, echoes of feet running by highlighting the need for silence.

"I’ll try." She responded weakly, wanting nothing more than to welcome the sleep that pushed at the edges of her consciousness. Jacob nodded to Daniel, who then rested Sam’s head on his thigh and stroked her hair soothingly. Peeling the shirt up, Sam hissed and clenched her fist, but did not cry out. With more soothing and placating words he applied a compression bandage, stemming the blood flowing from her body. Sam couldn’t help the light moan; eyes tightly closed and face screwed up. When the wound had all but stopped bleeding, Jacob discarded the bloodied bandage and wrapped the wound up with clean gauze.

Jacob pressed the button on his radio. "Jack, can you hear me?" he said in little more than a whisper, not knowing what may be nearby to hear him.

"…ob what … it?" the reply came, full of static. The stone walls of the cave must have been interfering with the signal.

"We just encountered an enemy patrol. Sam’s hurt, we need to get her back to the Stargate."

"W-t, -‘s hurt? Ca… -d you."

"Sam’s hurt, we need to get her home. Copy?" Jacob said slower and as clearly as he could.

"-t it. W-l meet … there." Jack responded.

"See you in a few." Jacob ended the conversation, peering around the corner to see if it was clear for them to leave. "Looks clear." He told Daniel.

"I’ll carry Sam, you can do the shooting." Daniel stated, knowing the old man was better with weapons than he was, despite the number of times he had had to use them. Jacob nodded, then with his zat at ready, cautiously made his way out of the cave, then signaled for Daniel to follow with his burden, blissfully unconscious now. Thankfully, it appeared that the search parties had passed them by, completely missing the small hole they had hidden themselves in.

Jacob was taken completely by surprise when six of the aliens suddenly appeared out of the surrounding forest each with what looked like a bug ready in their hands. He guessed it was what that one had thrown earlier, and they held a snake staff in their other hands, some limp like whips, others held like spears or swords. Their armor ranged in color from a rusty red to deep obsidian. He knew immediately that firing would not be a good thing, and wondered why these ones didn’t seem so intent on killing them first and taking back bodies later. Deciding it was the best course of action for the moment, he dropped his weapon.

Another stepped out of the forest wearing reddish-black armor and a deep blue cloak hanging down from 2 spikes that protruded from its shoulders. This one’s face was heavily scarred and tattooed, all of them had various mutilations, but this one seemed to have as many wounds and marks as the warriors around him. Frayed lips caused his teeth to show as he smiled maliciously at his prisoners. Now that they weren’t fighting or running for their lives, Jacob took in some more details of their new enemies. The Yuuzhan Vong had flat noses and sloping foreheads. The ones before them were all very tall, for human standards at least, seeming to average 6 or 7 feet.

"You infidels truly believed you could hide from the Yuuzhan Vong?" The leader chuckled, each word heavily accented with frequent pauses as if he were consulting with himself on the appropriate words.

"You speak pretty well, considering you guys haven’t been here that long." Jacob replied, probing for information.

"We have efficient servants for such tasks." The leader responded, indicating his right ear. Daniel and Jacob both spotted the butt of something lodged inside of it. Then he spoke to his warriors. "Eksar telna do."

4 of them came forward and stripped the trio of anything that looked even remotely like a weapon, revulsion apparent on their face each time they touched a gun or a GDO, like if they held it too long it would burn their hands. When they were suitably disarmed the leader indicated and then they began their trek to the outpost.

*

Jack, Teal’c and Nethat were well on their way back to the Stargate. Though the transmission had been far from optimal, Jack had understood that Sam was hurt, and from Jacob’s tone it wasn’t good at all. Curious as to their progression, he turned on his radio.

"Jacob, status report." He hid his concern from his voice. But no response came. "Jacob, come in." Still no answer.

"Could not General Carter be in a position where he would not answer, or perhaps turn off his radio?" Teal’c could see the panic wash over O’Neill’s features for a brief moment, and tried to assuage his friend’s fears as well as his own.

"I hope that’s all it is." Jack responded. Nethat remained silent, only nodding his head in assent to Jack’s answer. They continued on towards the ‘gate, hoping to meet up with the others when they got there.

*

When the buildings of the outpost came into view, both Daniel and Jacob were suitably shocked, like everything else of the Yuuzhan Vong’s they’d seen so far, they appeared to be living. A large cylindrical building rose out of the center, with spindly arms jutting out at odd angles. Several smaller buildings shaped like many legged starfish dotted the area around it, and other buildings of various sizes appeared to be the shells of some very large creatures. A many tentacled, insect-like ship buzzed by overhead, no doubt living like the rest of these guys' stuff.

They were led into the large central building and conducted to a sort of holding cell. A clear membrane shut, sealing them within. Only 2 guards remained to keep an eye on them.

Sam began to stir, groaning as her wound protested her movements.

"How ya doing kiddo?" Jacob asked.

"I’ve been better. What’d I miss?" she added when she saw their odd surroundings.

"They found us on our way back to the Stargate." Daniel responded simply.

"Neither of you would happen to have a canteen handy?" Sam asked hopefully, though she knew that it probably wasn’t the case.

"Afraid not. They pretty well cleaned us out." Her dad responded. Sitting there, he realized the building smelled like rotting flesh, which was none too pleasant.

*

Jack paced the area in front of the Stargate, the time he had given for Jacob and the others to show almost up. No response had been forthcoming to any of their hails. Not able to stand the lack of action any longer, Jack began dialing earth, intending to get some other teams and mount a search and, possibly, rescue mission. On the other side, Jack and the others were greeted by several SF’s aiming their guns at the open wormhole, and a concerned General standing at the base of the ramp. When the Stargate shut down and they were the only ones to emerge, a frown set upon the old man’s features.

"Colonel, where’s Jacob and the rest of SG-1?" Hammond demanded.

"Unknown, sir. Jacob radioed saying that Carter had been wounded, so we headed back to the ‘gate. They didn’t show and we couldn’t get them on radio. Request permission to take SG-3 and 5 and go get them, sir." Colonel O’Neill responded.

"SG-3 is off base at this time, and SG-5 just left on a mission. I’ll recall them immediately, in the meantime, have yourselves checked out. Dismissed." The General answered, leaving no room for arguments.

"Yes, sir." Jack said, not at all pleased about the delay, but he knew there was nothing the General could do about it.

*

Several guards had come and retrieved the 3 prisoners, Sam being supported by both Daniel and Jacob, as they wouldn’t allow her to be carried. They were brought into a large chamber, one wall transparent, allowing a view of the landscape and buildings beyond. 2 figures stood there, one of them the leader from before standing beside an obviously higher up mucky muck. The other figure, wearing a red cloak, turned in their direction, and they saw he had even more scars than the blue cloaked one. The guards snapped a fist to the opposite side of their chest and bowed their heads, receiving a nod from Red Cloak. All but 2 left, they stood by the door, snake staffs coiled about their armored biceps.

"These were the ones sent by our enemies." Red Cloak stated more than asked.

"Yes, Commander. They were no match for the great warriors of the Yuuzhan Vong." Blue Cloak replied, bowing slightly.

"Silence, Du Ghal!" Red Cloak chastised his second.

"Beliek tiu, my apologies." Du Ghal bowed deeply. Red Cloak seemed to ignore his words.

"You are infidel spies. Did your people truly believe that 3 of you were a match for the warriors of the Yuuzhan Vong?" Red Cloak mocked, and Jacob noted disdainfully that he had 2 fingers missing on his right hand.

"Um, yes?" Daniel responded, immediately cursing the Jack that had rubbed off on him.

"Just who are you anyway?" Jacob added, noticing how Sam leaned heavily on him, certain they wouldn’t let her sit or lie down.

"I am Commander Calop Domain Lian. You will answer my questions. Who sent you?" When no replies were forthcoming, Calop nodded appreciably. "It is good to see that not all infidels are nedjats. Were you not mocking the gods, you might be worthy."

"Mocking the gods?" Daniel asked, the archaeologist in him unable to resist learning of other cultures.

"Do not play fools! Your… machines are an affront to life, abominations! The gods are enraged by this! Yun Yuuzhan himself calls for your blood." He told them, his voice full of conviction and hatred.

"You mean you don’t have technology of any kind?" Daniel asked, causing Calop to charge forward and pin the young man against the opposite wall, hand wrapped tightly over his throat.

"How **dare** you imply such a thing!" He snarled into Daniel’s face, causing the choking man to turn his head as much as he could.

"Daniel!" Sam cried out, watching the life slowly ebbing from her friend.

"You are disturbed by his pain?" He asked as he looked over towards Sam.

"Stop it." She pleaded.

"It’s not enough you use your infernal machines, you must also shrink away from pain and death? Life is pain, it is to be embraced, welcomed." He let go just before Daniel could black out, causing him to fall to his knees choking and sputtering. "Nalsho tan Karina, ecka sel."

2 more guards entered the room upon the command, and the 4 took the prisoners to a different room, a cell like the one they previously left was on one side, some odd contraption stood in the middle of the room. It had the look of a rack of sorts, dark brown, almost black in color, 4 arms hung down in the middle, twitching occasionally. Jacob and Daniel were ushered into the cell, while 2 of the guards took Sam towards the ominous device. They could only watch as she was laid face down inside of the device. One guard ran his hand across some bristles on the side of the device and the arms descended down, clenching around her wrists and ankles, drawing her up off the ground in their grasps. The arms of the device twisted and pulled, forcing her arms, which were at her sides, to pull up painfully above her back, her legs also contorted into positions the human body was never meant to attain.

Sam could only manage a sharp gasp, before the gripping appendages moved again, strangling her cry. Her muscles pulled futilely against the contraption, back arched and head craned in her silent agony. As if the pain weren’t enough, the contraption would readjust her position on occasion, preventing her from adjusting to the pain, which was excruciating. Drawing in sharp breaths whenever the pain would allow, Sam wondered how long they intended to keep her like this.

Jacob and Daniel were powerless to do anything to help her. In the beginning Jacob had pounded his fists against the impenetrable membrane, as he was forced to watch his only daughter put through such agony. 2 guards remained at the entrance to the room, seemingly ignoring, or perhaps even enjoying, the agonies of their prisoners. Finally Jacob slid down into a sitting position, Selmak fighting to keep his head clear and calm him enough to see their situation and any possibilities open to them.

Even turned away, they were not spared from the pain Sam was enduring. Each breath she took was a strangled gasp, causing Daniel to flinch and Jacob to shut his eyes momentarily. Before Sam could be claimed by unconsciousness, the device slackened its assault on her, but only minimally. The small respite forced a long groan as her lungs fought to catch up on the air that was so difficult to attain previously. The pain was still intense, though nothing like what it had been. Sam's head drooped in fatigue, anger washing over her as she found her eyes moistening with tears. Despite her efforts, she could not hold back the flood, wet drops splashing on the floor below her.

"Sam?" Daniel asked softly, noticing the wetness streaking her cheeks, and also wondering if she was still awake.

"Daniel." Her reply was little more than a whisper, hoarse from lack of water. Her muscles weak and sore from straining against the infernal device, she turned her head as little as she could to look at them, seeing Daniel look at her empathetically, and her father with his head in his hands. "Dad…" her sentence was cut short as the device decided she had enough of a break, suddenly pulling her arms up, the pop as her left shoulder was torn viciously from its socket audible to all. Sam screamed, her wail echoing against the curved walls, causing even the warriors at the door to stiffen slightly. The device then wrenched her arm, forcing the dislocated limb to pop back in, and Sam’s scream to cut short as finally blackness descended.

*

Jack paced the briefing room for the, well even Teal’c had lost count at that time. The stoic jaffa stood by the window showing the inactive Stargate below, both waiting for the last of SG-3 to arrive. SG-5 was already present, sitting with Hammond and Nethat at the long table in the middle of the room. Colonel Griff and Captain Hanes of SG-3 also sat at the table, Lieutenants Johnson and Bailey en route. It had been 6 hours since they had returned from the Yuuzhan Vong outpost, 6 hours too long by O’Neill’s account.

SG-5 had been recalled immediately, and had arrived only 2 hours prior. Griff and Hanes had been at their homes when the call had come, so they were at the base almost instantaneously. Johnson and Bailey were on their way out of town, but would be at the base within the next hour. Finally the 2 showed, almost at the same time, taking their seats at the table as the general began.

"Ok people, Doctor Daniel Jackson, Major Samantha Carter, and the Tok’ra Jacob Carter have apparently been captured by hostile forces on the planet PCX 395\. Your mission is simple, to find and retrieve them if possible. I would like it if you all came back. Don’t take any unnecessary risks. Ok, people, get suited up and be ready to leave in 30, Colonel O’Neill will take command of this joint mission. Dismissed." The general stated, receiving crisp salutes as the soldiers before him sprinted off to prepare for the rescue mission. Nethat stood and stopped the General before he could enter his office.

"I shall return to the Tok’ra and tell them of the current situation. I wish your people the best of luck." He informed Hammond, bowing his head respectfully.

"Very well, I just hope we can get them all back in one piece." Hammond responded.

"As do I."

*

As Sam felt the cloud of oblivion lifting, pain began to assail the edges of her mind. Try as she might to delve deeper into the protective fog, her mind wouldn’t let her, bringing her to consciousness, and to the agonies that awaited her there. She moaned against the pain now consuming her, and was surprised to feel a comforting hand run across her cheek. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and saw her father staring down at her, eyes full of concern.

"Sam." Jacob said softly, watching as her face contorted against the pain she felt.

"Daniel?" Sam croaked, her voice hardly a whisper.

"I’m right here, it’s ok." Daniel moved into view, giving her a reassuring smile. "How are you doing?"

She tried to swallow to bring relief to her parched throat, but was dismayed when it remained dry. "Thirsty."

"Sorry, kiddo, still can’t do anything about that." Jacob stated.

"How long?"

"It’s been about 2 hours since they took you out of that… thing. Pretty much right after you passed out." Daniel informed her.

2 guards escorted a third figure in. This one was different than the Yuuzhan Vong previously encountered. She wore long flowing robes, dark green with patches of black and blue mottled over it. A headdress topped her head, many tentacles dancing about, reminiscent of Medusa and her snaky locks. One of her hands was normal, for Yuuzhan Vong standards that is, and the other bore eight fingers protruding from a thick carapace, each with tips designed for specific purposes, some with pincers, others sharp for cutting. She stopped at the membrane sealing the prisoners off from the rest of the room. Tilting her head, she pulled a fat grub from a pouch in her garment and slid it into her ear.

"Commander Lian has requested you to be… studied." She informed them with her heavily accented voice, having to decide on the word that best described what she was to do to them.

"Studied? How? By you?" Daniel stuttered, his mind filling with gruesome possibilities for… studies.

"I shall examine you." She replied, irritation creeping in her words.

"And who exactly are you?"

"I am Master Shaper Nem Yin. Now silence yourselves." The guards escorted them to Yin’s lab, where they were attached by their wrists and ankles to the wall by blorash jelly, a gooey substance that would only relinquish its hold when special salts were added to it. Sam was still exhausted from her time in the rack creature, so she simply slumped against her bonds.

Another Yuuzhan Vong was already in the chamber, blue mottled cloak and headdress, one of his hands a 4 fingered version of Nem Yin’s 8 fingered master hand.

"Adept Tsup, retrieve some water for the subjects." Yin ordered, focusing on something on the table that protruded from the wall.

"At once, master." The Adept bowed and his headdress tangled in a gesture of supplication. He left the room.

Nem Yin walked up to Daniel’s position against the wall, and ran one of her sharp digits against his forearm, causing a long trickle of blood. She touched a finger with tiny bumps and sensory nodes against the flow, tasting the contents of his life force. Pulling a creature out of her pouch, she recorded her findings, and did the same to Sam.

"Interesting." She couldn’t help but exclaim. "Your blood holds the substance of the rings. We’ve never encountered this in a human, how did this happen?"

Sam decided it was best not to tell her of her previous experiences with Jolinar, so she simply remained silent.

"Very well, we will figure it out eventually, do not be concerned." Finally she moved to Jacob, narrowing her eyes when she looked at him. "Goa’uld!"

"I am enemy to the Goa’uld." Selmak stated in the dual tones of a symbiote, holding her head high as her eyes glowed.

"Ah, yes, you must be Tok’ra of which we’ve been informed. The distinction makes no difference to us, neither of you respect the gods."

At that moment Tsup returned with a gourd shaped object, and allowed each of them a few precious sips of water. Yin was studying some of Sam’s blood on another creature, when her head shot up, and she shot out of the room.

*

Jack and the mixed group of SGC personnel behind him went through the woods towards the outpost with as much stealth as they could manage. It wouldn’t do for them to get tied down in skirmishes on their way to the enemy base. They went the path that Jacob and the others had taken earlier, and found the weapons, GDO’s, and radios discarded on the forest floor, a sure sign that they had been taken by the enemy. Jack had been relieved at the lack of bodies, certain that if they weren’t there then they must be alive at the outpost somewhere.

Teal’c was tracking the footprints he had found at the site of the equipment, several Yuuzhan Vong, and 2 boot prints, one very obviously military issue, and the other with the softer shape of Tok’ra footwear. Teal’c had pointed out that the military prints were heavy set, indicating that it was probably Daniel carrying Sam. O’Neill couldn’t hide his anxiousness that all 3 of them appeared to be alive, and wished to reach them as fast as possible to keep it that way.

The group stopped, hearing a deep humming sound permeate the air around them. Looking up, a large Yuuzhan Vong ship, elliptical shaped with several prominent spines poking out of it, slowly rose and made its way for the darkening sky above. The vessel didn’t have the noise of an engine; merely the sound of the air being forced around it reached their ears.

An odd gurgling noise caught Jack’s attention. Turning, he saw Major Dillons collapse to the ground, a large hole in the back of his head. Behind a Yuuzhan Vong stood, arm still held out from throwing the lethal projectile, amphistaff, the true name of the snake staff, slithering down its other arm into its grasp. Before it could do anything else, MP-5’s and staff weapon blazed, ripping chunks out of the armored alien.

Jack looked at the downed leader of SG-5, blood and brains leaking out of the gaping hole. The sight reminded him of Kawalsky’s final moments; head opened up by the disengaging Stargate. Shaking the image out of his mind, he had both bodies dragged into the nearby brush, delaying the aliens from finding evidence of this encounter. Once that task was completed, they continued on.

Soon the buildings of the outpost came into view, several buildings dotting the open field; some large and impressive, others the size of living areas or small storage areas. All of them had an organic look to them, be it fleshy shapes and tones, or shell shaped dwellings. There were too many buildings and guards for them to hope to search each one, and chances were they were in the large cylindrical central building, having the air as some sort of command center or base of operations.

"O’Neill." Teal’c got Jack’s attention, then pointed to a large group leaving the large building in the distance. Taking a closer look with the binoculars, Jack made out Jacob and Daniel being led by several guards to one of the other buildings. There was no sign of Sam, he noticed.

As the sun had almost set, Jack decided to wait until the cover of darkness to attempt a rescue. When the time came, he had SG-5 hang back at their hiding spot to cover them, while he, Teal’c, and SG-3 snuck into the large shell building that Jacob and Daniel had been taken into. O’Neill was happy to note that the building was not far from the perimeter, meaning they wouldn’t have to go very far into the security to reach their destination. This needed to be done as quietly as possible if they wanted to get in and out.

Creeping in the shadows, Teal’c came up behind a lone guard and snapped the alien’s neck before it even knew it was under attack. Peering around the edge of the building he hid behind, he signaled to the others that the way was cleared, and they joined him behind the small shell. Lieutenant Bailey pulled out his sniper rifle, as it was silenced, and took out another guard defending the doorway of their destination.

Jacob and Daniel watched in amazement as 2 arms reached from outside of the shell and grabbed the guards standing just inside, killing them with lethal pressure before they could utter a word. Jack and Teal’c, the owners of the arms, stepped in and O’Neill gave the two captives an overly enthusiastic smile. Seeing that there were only 2 of them, he quickly returned to a stony expression. "Where’s Carter?"

"I don’t know, they said something about taking her to Domain Keth immediately. Wherever that is, they needed a ship to get there." Daniel informed him, and watched as Jack’s face became even grimmer.

"We have witnessed a vessel leaving here several hours ago, Daniel Jackson." Teal’c informed him when he noticed Daniel’s puzzled expression.

"That sounds right, she must have been on it." Daniel acknowledged, his own expression getting noticeably dimmer. Jacob stood from the ground, a determined look on his face.

"We better get out of here, that way we can find out where they took Sam." He finally said, motioning for them to go. As they reached SG-5’s location cries and horn blares could be heard from within the encampment, their incursion obviously found out. Running as fast as they could, the team made their way back towards the Stargate.

Crashing could be heard behind them, and occasionally a projectile would whiz by, splattering heavily against a nearby tree or burying deeply within the ground. Their pursuers were quickly gaining on them, and soon running wouldn’t be enough.

"Teal’c!" Jack sounded, taking cover behind a tree and laying down fire into the barely visible figures charging at them. Teal’c copied his move, setting the air ablaze with sizzling energy from his staff weapon, taking down any Yuuzhan Vong unfortunate enough to stray into the weapon’s path. Gaining themselves a brief respite, they continued on with the rest of the group.

The maneuver was copied several times on their way to the ‘gate, keeping their pursuers a safe distance away. Once at the DHD, they spread out and took defensive positions while Daniel dialed Earth, the opening of the wormhole greeted by staccato bursts from weapons and screams of anger and death from their assailants. Colonel Griff had taken a projectile in the shoulder, blood running heavily down his arm. Teal’c sent the code to open the iris on the other side, and slowly the group made its way into the safety of the shimmering vortex, never turning away from the enemy that was now recklessly advancing on them.

Once Jack stepped onto the ramp of the SGC, being the last person through, he cried out "Close the iris!" Before the heavy metal barrier could contract completely, a projectile whizzed by, chipping the concrete wall below the control room. Several thuds rang out against the trinium alloy before the telltale sound of the ‘gate disengaging was heard.

Doctor Janet Frasier and her medical team were already taking care of the wounded as Jack turned and regarded the people around him.

"Welcome back people. Mission briefing at 1100. Go get yourselves cleaned up and checked out." As the other people filed out of the ‘gate room, Hammond stopped Jack. "Colonel O’Neill, what do we know about Major Carter?"

"She’s still alive, sir, last Jacob and Daniel knew. They said that they were real interested in her for some reason, and she was moved before we arrived." He replied.

"Don’t worry son, we aren’t going to give up on her that easily."

"Yes sir." Jack saluted, and then went on his way to the infirmary.

*

Sam sat in the corner, well as much of a corner as a living vessel was going to have, of her small prison. Her joints were still stiff from her previous torture, causing her movements to be kept to a minimum. She had been left alone since they had brought her onto the ship, several hours ago, and she wondered what they could possibly be planning for her. What were they doing to her dad and Daniel right then? What of the Colonel, Teal’c and Nethat? Drawing her knees up to her chest, with just a little more than mild discomfort, she wrapped her arms tightly around and hid her face behind her knees, dreading what was to come. Whatever was apparently so important that they couldn’t do it to her on the planet.

Sam looked up when she heard someone entering the room. A male shaper, one she hadn’t seen before, not that she had seen any other than the 2 before, walked in and gave her an appraising look.

"I am glad we could find you." He told her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have been lost since just after birth, infidels kidnapped you from your creche. But now you are returned."

"No. I am not Yuuzhan Vong." Sam told him, standing up.

"Indeed you are, but the infidels brainwashing was quite thorough. They defiled your mind and body. Fear not, for Domain Keth shall save you, Calisa of Domain Cha." He informed her.

"I am Major Samantha Carter of the USAF. I am **not** one of you!" Sam screamed the last sentence at the shaper, backing against the rough wall behind her.

"The process will be difficult and painful, but you shall be reclaimed. You shall remember who you truly are."

Continues in [Deaths Spawn Lost](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/Details/DeathsSpawn2.htm)

**The End**

  


* * *

  


>   
>  Author's Notes: My first fanfic ever, part 1 of 3. Continued in Deaths Spawn 2: Lost and   
> Deaths Spawn 3: Found (both coming soon). Please let me know what u think!
> 
> Feedback to [confushi_sushi@hotmail.com](mailto:confushi_sushi@hotmail.com)

* * *

>   
>  © April 2004 No $. I’m just borrowing for a bit but I’ll give ‘em right   
>  back I swear.

* * *

  



End file.
